Kitsune Naruto
by NarutoJ9
Summary: Descontinuado; trabajando en otras historias. Próximo a borrado.
1. Prologó

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Hola a todos, aquí empiezo al fin con un proyecto que llevo en mi mente por ya más de 1 año, posiblemente haga un remake al final, pero solo lo podre confirmar al "final".**

**Sin más empieza la historia y espero sus review's.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Prologó

-Aquí esta el demonio-decía un aldeano, al tiempo que una turba se acercaba a toda la velocidad, cualquiera podría pensar que dicha turba era únicamente contra las personas malvadas; pero no, esta turba era solo una de las muchas que había noche tras noche en Konoha; la misma que sobrevivió al ataque del más temido y poderoso de los Bijuu; las bestias con cola; ni mas ni menos que el Kyuubi, el zorro de 9 colas, apareció una noche en frente de la aldea y de no ser por el máximo héroe, el Cuarto Hokage, hubiera sido reducido a cenizas.

El mismo estaría realmente entristecido y furioso de saber, que su único hijo, su primogénito, era tratado de una forma tan cruel que ni el peor de los animales era tratado de forma tan miserable y esta noche, era una de esas palizas que sufria en especial ese dia.

-Rayos, sabia que no debia salir para nada este dia-se maldecía a la vez que corria, dando vuelta hasta encontrarse en un camino sin salida.

-Ya no tienes escapatoria-decia un aldeano expectante, esperando con gozo lo que se avecinaba.

-Yo.. yo no les he... he hecho.. nada, por favor, dejenme en paz- intentaba de forma desesperada evitar lo que bien sabia seria inevitable. Los aldeanos ignorandoló y con miradas malvadas se acercaron al pobre chico de no más de 5 años, con pelo rubio, ojos azules, y unas marcas en las mejillas que le daban un aspecto zorruno. El chico no se imaginaba que ese dia, sufriria el peor de todos los 'regalos' que le daban los aldeanos.

* * *

-Hokage-sama- decia un ANBU con mascara de dragón y pelo plateado, en un tono de voz que expresaba furia de forma leve, pero que el viejo hokage reconocío al instante.

-¿Qué sucede?- decia el viejo Hokage, el Tercero, que volvio a asumir el puesto tras la muerte del Yondaime.

-Unos aldeanos, casi matan a Naruto...- decia al tiempo que fue interrumpido- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- interrumpia el hokage esperando una respuesta de forma inmediata.

-Ya se encuentra estable, aunque debimos obligar a los doctores para que lo trataran.-resaltando lo ultimo – Ademas mis hombres ya se encargaron de encarcelar a los aldeanos, esperan su juicio-decia serio el anbu.

-Buen trabajo Ryu, puedes retirarte.- Decía el Hokage y al tiempo que el anbu se retiraba en una bola de humo- Minato, falle mi promesa, pero al menos tengo la esperansa que las siguientes generaciones acepten a Naruto, por lo que en verdad es.

* * *

Ya en el hospital, nuestro rubio favorito, estaba en el hospital aunque no sabria cuanto tiempo llevaba ahi, aunque ya habia amanecido, aun no podia evitar la tristeza al recordar lo que podia de la noche anterior, que sin duda no olvidaria facilmente.

**FlashBack**

-Yo.. yo no les he... he hecho.. nada, por favor, dejenme en paz- intentaba de forma desesperada evitar lo que bien sabia seria inevitable. Lentamente se acercaban los aldeanos, haciendo una media luna, dejando a Naruto contra la pared de ese callejon.

-Callate, por tu culpa, mi esposo murió.- Reclamaba toda furiosa una aldeana, luego otros aldeanos le reclamaron, el rubio les insistia que el no habia hecho nada.

Los aldeano lo ignoraban y uno en su enojo le lanzo una patada al pequeño, luego la mochedumbre entera empeso a lanzarle patadas, golpes, piedras, y todo lo que tenian a la mano, el intentaba taparse con sus brazos la cabeza, pero los aldeanos lo agarraron y lo aventaron contra la pared, estrellandose contra la pared, quedando semi-conciente, apenas y podia moverse, y pudo ver con claridad como un aldeano que lucia sumamente borracho, lo bañaba con su bebida y como incluso, el aldeano orino enfrente suyo, no podia salir de su conmocion de su miedo, y entro en pánico al ver como un aldeano se acercaba con un palo con fuego en la punta para su terror pudo ver como lo dejaba enfrente de el sobre el charco de orina y del alcohol del borracho, en cuanto sintio que el fuego empeso a acercarse intento quitarse, pero sus fracturados pies y brazos no lo permitan, y solo ocasionaban que gritara cosas que los aldeanos disfrutaban, y sin mas el fuego lo empeso a quemar, sabia que ese era su fin, y en un ultimo grito quedo inconciente, no sin anter alcansar a ver como aparecian unos ninjas enfrente de los aldeanos.

* * *

-Estoy... estoy ¿muerto?.-se preguntaba así mismo.- No, no lo estas.- dijo una voz un tanto tenebrosa, el chico entonces pudo observar mejor en donde estaba, estaba sobre un charco de agua, en un gigantesco cuarto lleno de tuberias en el techo, en frente de el habia una especie de celda, con un pergamino en medio.

-¿Quién eres tú y en donde estoy?-preguntaba intentando esconder su temor, aunque no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver como aparecian dos grandes ojos rojos tras las rejas.

-Yo, soy Kyuubi no Youko, el rey de los bijuu.-Concluyo monstrando sus dientes.- Y estas en tu propia mente.- dijo expectando el gigantesco zorro esperando la reaccion de su contenedor.

-¿Kyuubi?, pero el Cuarto te mató...- decia Naruto confundido – ¿Y como esto puede ser mi mente? - decia aun más confundido, simplemente era imposible, o al menos eso creia.

-Ningun humano puede matarme mocoso, el Cuarto solo pudo sellarme un un niño recien nacido...-hiso una pausa para ver la reaccion de su contenedor.

-Entonces..., ¿es por eso que los aldeanos me odian?, ¿realmente soy un demonio?- decía ya sin esperanzas.

-Te odian por mi culpa, más sin embargo tu no eres un demonio, eres un contenedor, un Jinchuriki, pero esos miserables humanos no pueden apreciar la diferencia, y no entienden que de no ser por tí, yo seria libre y volveria cenizas su patetica aldea.- Terminaba de decir el Kyubi con un tono enojado. - Ademas, ¿acaso creias que te curas solo, ó que ese manto rojo es tuyo?- con un tono algo divertido.

-Entonces, ¿gracias a ti me curó?- decía un poco más alegre el rubio.

-Bueno, en parte, ademas es por una promesa.- decía el Kyuubi recuperando de nuevo el tono serio. -¿Una promesa?-decía confuso Naruto

-Si, le prometí a tu padre, que te protegería.-concluyo seriamente el Kyuubi.

-¡¿Mi padre?-decía el rubio-¿Conociste a mi padre?¿Y cómo que te hiso prometer que me protegerias?-decia sumamanete anonado el rubio.

-Naruto, tu padre es el Cuarto Hokage, Namikaze Minato.-hiso una pequeña pausa el Kyuubi para continuar.- Y me hiso prometer que protegeria a su unico hijo.-Termino de decir el Kyuubi.

-Pero...pero...- decia el rubio en shock.-¿Porque, porque?-decia Naruto llorando.- ¡¿PORQUE?, porque condeno a su hijo a pasar por todo esto.-decia ahora enojado el rubio.

-Naruto, tu padre creia qe te iban a tratar como un heroe- decia el Kyuubi- pero te entendere si odias a tu padre y o a la aldea...-decia el Kyuubi.

-No- dijo Naruto muy levemente-no los odiare, ellos simplemente no pueden ver la diferencia, tampoco podre perdonarlos tan facilmente, pero me volvere Hokage, y sere respetado por lo que en verdad soy.-decia totalmente decidido.

-(_Este mocoso realmente es molesto_.)- pensaba el Kyuubi divertido-_ (Aunque es admirable, yo jamas perdonare algo asi, no entiendo como los humanos pueden tratar asi a los de su misma especie_.)- pensaba un tanto enojado el Kyuubi.

-Chico, te propongo una cosa.- decia el Kyuubi volteando a ver al rubio que miraba pensativo el techo.

-Dime, Kyuubi-san.-decia Naruto con respeto.

-(_¿Kyuubi-san?)_-pensaba el zorro- Si quieres volverte Hokage debes volverte fuerte, asi que, ¿Que tal si te entrenó?.- le sugeria el rey de los bijuu.

-Claro, pero- hiso una pausa Naruto.- ¿Cómo?.-decia Naruto.

-Bueno te pondria entrenar sin necesidad de salir, solo necesitaria decirte algunos ejercicios y tu los harias, como si fuera tu sensei.- decia mofandose un poco el Kyuubi.

-Pero como volvere a hablar contigo, quiero decir, para poder hablar contigo necesite... bueno, necesite casi morir-decia muy triste el rubio al recordar por lo que paso esa noche.

-Eso se puede solucionar muy simple, ves ese sello de arriba.- decia el Kyuubi apuntando a la puerta de la celda, el rubio simplemente asintio. -Arrancalo.- concluyo el Kyuubi, mirando a los ojos al rubio.

Naruto sin dudarlo simplemente salto y agarando el papel lo arranco al caer, revelando tras este una especie de espiral.

-Bien, ese sello impedia que me pudiera comunicar contigo, ahora en adelante puedes hablar conmigo al pensar.- decia el Kyuubi.

-Gracias Kyuubi-sensei.-decia el rubio. -Hmp mocoso, es hora de que te despiertes.- decia el Kyuubi mientras se acomodaba en su celda para volverse a dormir.

**Fin FlashBack**

-¿Estas bien Naruto?.- decia el Tercero, sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

-Ehh, hola viejo, si ya estoy mejor.- decia el rubio intentando alegrarse.

-Naruto, lamento mucho lo de a noche, estube muy ocupado con la celebracion del ataque del Kyuubi, que no pude evitarlo.- decia el viejo en un tono entre triste y enojado, aun recordaba como tubo practicamente que obligar a las enfermeras para que atendieran al rubio.

-No pasa nada.- decia el rubio un poco triste.-Ademas ya estoy mejor...-decia un tanto sorprendido.

-_Jejeje, chico se me olvido decirte que tambien al quitar ese pequeño sello, pase un poco de chakra a tu cuerpo._- decia el Kyuubi.

-(_Asi que no fue un sueño_.)- pensaba alegre el rubio, porque tenia un amigo, o al menos, alguien con quien hablar.

-Pero no creas que se me olvido tu cumpleaños Naruto- decia el viejo hokage llamando la atencion del rubio. Este le extendio una pequeña caja al rubio- Abrela- decia alegre el hokage.

Ni bien se lo dio el viejo Sarutobi, el rubio rapidamente deshiso todo el papel que envolvia la caja y al abrirla pudo ver unas llaves y una nota. "_Espero te agrade tu nuevo apartamento_" el rubio miro al viejo y lo abraso.

-Gracias viejo- decia Naruto mientras lo abrasaba – No hay de que Naruto, por cierto ya mande unos ninjas, y ya llevaron todas tus cosas del viejo apartamento al nuevo.- decia el hokage.

-Muchas gracias.- decia Naruto mientras se levantaba de la cama.- Ahora mismo ire hacia ahi.- decia con una sonrisa mientras dejaba al tercero en su habitacion.

-Espero que ya no tenga que volver a pasar por lo mismo Ryu.- decia seriamente el tercero, mientras aparecia el susodicho en una explosion de humo.

-No se preocupe Hokage-sama, mis hombres y yo nos encargaremos personalmente de que no le vuelva a pasar nada.- decia seriamente el mencionado. -(_Eso espero_)- Pensaba el hokage resignado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el rubio habia llegado a su nuevo apartamento, estaba mas cerca de la torre Hokage, a un par de cuadras, aunque en parte le alegro ese hecho, no le gusto por otra parte estar un poco más lejos del Ichiraku's Ramen.

-_Sabes, soñar con una piscina llena de ramen, mientras llueve ramen, es... extraño_- decia el Kyuubi, al ver el enojo del rubio por estar mas lejos de su preciado ramen.

-(_¿Y?, ademas esos son buenos sueños..._)-mientras babeaba un poco, pero rapidamente dejo de hacerlo.

Su apartamento era un poco más grande que el anterior, tenia un cuarto con su baño, una cocina, y al alado un recibidor/sala, con un sofa verde comodo. Se dirijio a la cocina para prepararse uno de sus preciados ramen, pero al abrirlo no encontro nada de ramen, solo verduras, verduras y uno que otro pedazo de carne. Asustado cerro el refrigerador, para ver una pequeña nota pegada a la puerte "_Naruto debes empesar a comer otras cosas que no sean ramen, Sarutobi_". Sin duda el viejo hokage habia cometido un grave error pensaba comicamente el Kitsune, ya que la cara de Naruto pronto pasó a ser una de furia y odio extremo, para despues estar en una esquina con un aura depresiva, maldiciendo al viejo mientras pedia ramen.

* * *

-Jajaja, debes admitir que fue una buena idea- decia el anbu denominado "Ryu" al hokage en su oficina.

-Hmp, no entiendo porque tenias que culparme a mí, ahora el chico me odiara hasta que lo invite a comer ramen- decia en forma triste el hokage provocando que se riera un poco mas el anbu. - Si sigues riendote, te cobrare a ti todo lo que el chico coma cuando lo invite a comer Ramen- decia malvadamente el hokage. (_ kukukuku, soy muy malo _) pensaba el hokage al ver como rapidamente el anbu guardo silencio, y diciendo que tenia un asunto que atender se retiro en una nube de humo.

-(_Espero que ahora por lo menos puedas vivir más tranquilo, Naruto.)_- pensaba el viejo hokage al tiempo que veia la foto del Cuarto Hokage en su escritorio. (_Intentare que Naruto pueda olvidar esos malos momentos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti Minato, despues de haberte fallado por tantos años..._)

* * *

En su apartamento, el rubio quien no tenia idea de lo 'acontecido', resignado se preparo alguna sopa con tanta verdura, intentando evitar recordar el sabor a ramen.

-(_Bueno, esto no esta tan malo despues de todo..._)- pensaba el rubio.

-_Ademas de eso, si sigues comiendo ramen te quedaras enano mocoso._- decia el Kyuubi.

-(_Supongo que tienes razon, pero el ramen es tan delicioso..._)- pensaba Naruto con estrellas en los ojitos, haciendo que le saliera una gota estilo anime al Kyuubi.

Así transcurrio el dia, el Kyuubi le habia dicho que empesaria su entrenamiento al dia siguiente asi que decido acostarse más temprano, ademas que si bien ya se habia curado de lo anterior, aun estaba adolorido, tanto fisica, como mental principalmente.

* * *

El Kyuubi en su celda podia observar como el rubio dormía con una sonrisa, algo poco usual ya que generalmente era una sonrisa falsa la que mostraba, a excepcion de las personas que queria como el viejo del ramen, y el hokage. Tras pensar en eso el Kyuubi se puso un tanto serio voltenado a ver a un lado de su celda.

-¿Estan seguros?- decía el Kyuubi, a unas sombras en una pared de la celda.

-Plenamente, tu sigue el plan que trazamos, todo saldra bien, ya lo veras.- decia una de las sombras mientras se recostaba en la piel del zorro junto con la otra sombra.

-Eso espero- decía el Kyuubi, mientras se acomodaba y se disponia a dormir, ya que no tenia nada que hacer en esa celda.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Eso es todo por hoy, y probablemente por esta semana.**

**Saludos.**


	2. C2: El entrenamiento : HIATUS

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Hola a todos, aqui les dejo lo que habia hecho la semana siguiente al capitulo anterior, como se imaginaran, lo tenia guardado por mas de ya casi 2 años, porque me surgieron contratiempos, nuevas ideas, tenia cosas que hacer, etc. Al final no lo publicaba porque no esta terminado y porque pensaba cambiar mas o menos drasticamente el capitulo, pero como ya lo DESCONTINUE, lo dejare aqui para el record... "aka" poder borrarlo de mi laptop, que me confunde con el par de nuevos fanfics que escribo hehehehe**

**Saludos, y lo siento si les gusto el capitulo anterior, pero les aseguro que mis próximas historias seran muuuuuuuuuucho mejores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto Kitsune

Capítulo 1

El entrenamiento

-¡_Mocoso, despierta, ya es tarde! _- decía el Kyuubi, en un vano intento de despertar a su rubio contenedor.

-_Oh, ramen, ¿Cómo estás?, delicioso como siempre._..-pensaba Naruto en sus sueños, mientras comenzaba a babear su almohada.

-(Hmp_, este mocoso no hace otra cosa más que dormir y comer ramen; o ambas al mismo tiempo..._).-pensaba el Kyuubi con una vena en la frente.

-_¡MOCOSO DESPIERTA! _- le gritaba ahora el Kyuubi cabreado de la pereza de su contenedor.

-¡¿Pero qué!, auch – decía el joven devorador del ramen al caerse de un brinco de su cama. -(_Saco de pulgas súper-desarrollado, acaso nadie te enseño que así no se despierta a la gente)_- le decía a su prisionero mientras se rascaba el pequeño chichón que le había dejado su caída.

-Mocoso, no es mi culpa que sigas dormido a esta hora.- decía el Kyuubi con un tono entre enojado y desesperado con su contenedor.

-A todo esto, ¿Qué hora es...? - mientras se fijaba en el reloj que tenía junto a su cama, tallándose los ojos para poder ver mejor.-Pero, ¡qué!-decía enojado el rubio al ver el reloj.-( _Pero, si apenas van a ser las 6 de la mañana_.)- pensaba frustrado el rubio.

-_Te dije que a partir de hoy te entrenaría, o acaso lo olvidaste..._- decía en un tono sarcástico el zorro.

-(_¡Oh, claro!, el entrenamiento._)-decía totalmente seguro Naruto.- (_¿Y, que vamos a hacer?_).

Preguntaba ahora sin la menor idea de lo que haría en ese día.

* * *

Sin duda este lugar era hermoso pensó Naruto, y no se equivocaba ese lugar estaba rodeado de muchos árboles, además de una u otra colina, y lo mejor es que no estaba a la vista ese lugar, ya que era un bosque un tanto alejado de la aldea, aunque no demasiado, pero con la suficiente privacidad para que nadie lo viera, mas al fondo se podía ver un pequeño lago y una cascada que parecía era un rio que pasaba por encima de la montaña de los hokages y llegaba hasta el lago.

Mas adentro del bosque, entre los arboles estaba Naruto respirando muy agitadamente, cuando le dijo el Kyuubi que le entrenaría de una forma más física, en cuanto a ejercitar el cuerpo, jamás se imaginó lo que vendría en ese entrenamiento ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado la forma que utilizaría el Kyuubi para "fomentar" su entrenamiento.

Su entrenamiento "ligero" consistía en dar 30 vueltas corriendo alrededor del lago, aunque con la ligera diferencia que el Kyuubi, había concentrado en sus extremidades su chakra de forma muy comprimida de tal forma que simulaba unas pesas de 5 kilos cada una, algo muy ligero para el Kyuubi, pero que para Naruto que apenas tenía 5 años no lo era. Después de tan brutal corrida, y muchas caídas donde quedaba semiconsciente, en las cuales el Kyuubi lo ponía a correr de una forma sencilla pero efectiva, simplemente provocaba una visión en el subconsciente del rubio en el que, Naruto intentaba conseguir ramen, pero simplemente no había más, y el Ichiraku estaba cerrado, reacción que provocaba que el rubio despertara y empezara de nuevo con su corredera con pánico y con más ganas, antes que tener que sufrir tan "aterrador" suceso; además de practicar su destreza saltando de rama en rama en los altos arboles del bosque, aunque en más de una ocasión se llegó a caer, al pararse sobre una débil rama, o incluso llego a estrellarse contra el tronco de un árbol.

Su entrenamiento siguió con la misma rutina, aunque debía admitir que gracias al entrenamiento, era más ágil y por lo tanto había podido evitar a los aldeanos por el momento, además que los aldeanos eran dispersados por unos anbus al entrar a la colonia donde estaba su apartamento, seguramente tenían órdenes del Sandaime de cuidar que no se metieran en la noche a su apartamento, como habían hecho antes en su viejo hogar.

Después de un tiempo con su dura rutina, al fin estaba empezando su segundo mes de entrenamiento cuando después de su entrenamiento 'físico'; que normalmente duraba más o menos 5 horas, terminando alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, el Kyuubi le dijo que ese día iban a empezar otra etapa de su entrenamiento, empezarían a usar chakra, si bien al principio no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba el Kyuubi porque apenas tenía 5 años y no entendía aun esos "términos", el Kyuubi rápidamente ideo la forma de pasarle parte de sus conocimientos al chico, aunque él no sabía demasiado de técnicas humanas, ya que él no requería de sellos ni decir nada, simplemente "hacia" los ataques.

Entonces le dijo el Kyuubi que lo primero que tendría que hacer seria escalar los árboles, pero sin las manos, usando únicamente sus pies, para aumentar su control de chakra, aunque le dijo que le sería complicado debido al gigantesco chakra que ya poseía por si solo el rubio, tras explicarle lo teórico, le dio un ejemplo mental al rubio que aún no salía de la incredulidad de subir un árbol ¿sin manos?, pero ante el ejemplo, simplemente asintió y vio con determinación un árbol listo para empezar a escalarlo.

-(_Ehh, Kyuubi-sensei, ¿No cree que debería quitarme los "pesos" de chakra?_)-preguntaba inocentemente el rubio.

-_Jajajaja, buena broma mocoso_.- se mofó el Kyuubi.- _Claro que no, ya te dije que esos pesos, debes llevarlos como si fueran parte de tu cuerpo_-termino seriamente el gigantesco zorro. -(_Además, me gusta hacerte sufrir, kuku_).- pensó malévolamente el bijuu.

-(_Pero, Kyuubi-sensei, ya cada una pesa 15 kilos..._)- decía desesperanzado el jinchuriki. -_Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?, tan solo pesan 15 kilos cada una_- le contesto su prisionero de manera muy -sencilla.

-(_¡¿Soló 15 kilos, si en total llevo encima 60 kilos?_).-pensó enojado el rubio.-_Mmm, tienes razón, 15 kilos, en cada pesa, ¿en que estaba pensando?_-le contesto el zorro, ante lo cual el rubio suspiro satisfecho.-_Ahora llevaras 20 kilos en cada una_.-termino de decir el Kyuubi con una sonrisa en la cara.

-(_¡¿Quééé?)_- le dijo el rubio, pero tras unos pocos segundos, no pudo evitar caerse para atrás, ante el súbito aumento de peso, y no era para menos paso de pesar 'tan solo' 60 kilos, a llevar encima 80 kilos, si antes apenas y lograba dar las vueltas, y saltar entre los árboles, no quería imaginarse ahora...

-_Qué estas esperando mocoso, empieza tu ejercicio, ¿o acaso quieres que te muestre 'aquello'? _- termino de decir el zorro de una forma sumamente malvada, ante lo cual el rubio se levantó a como pudo y rápidamente corrió, (se arrastró, prácticamente) hasta el árbol, dando un pequeño salto y empezando a intentar subir el árbol, no pudo ni dar más de tres pasos cuando sintió como se rompía el pobre árbol que había escogido. Entonces el Kyuubi le dijo que volteara a la izquierda y ahí pudo ver un árbol muy alto algo así como de 25 metros, muy viejo por lo que se veía, Naruto solo lo vio con un ligero 'Tic' en los ojos, pero sabía que no le convenía reclamar nada, ya que le iría peor, y más si le mostraban 'aquello'.

Así continuo entrenado por el resto del día, al final al fin pudo llegar a la cima del árbol, ante lo cual solo tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, le había tomado todo el día pero al fin lo habría logrado, aunque el que estaba más impresionado era el Kyuubi, ya que no creía que fuera a lograrlo tan rápido de hecho pensó que le tomaría toda la semana, por su inmensa cantidad de chakra, incluso para un humano, ese mocoso podría tener fácilmente chakra equivalente a varias colas; sin duda cada vez está más convencido que ese mocoso realmente podría quizá algún día cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage...

* * *

En eso estaba pensando el Kyuubi, mientras podía ver como el rubio festejaba mientras iba al Ichiraku a comer su tan 'amado' ramen.

Mientras el rubio comía, devoraba, succionaba, según quien lo viera, su preciado ramen, el Kyuubi estaba en su celda con los ojos cerrados, pero de un momento a otro los abrió para levantarse levemente y darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la puerta de la celda, pesadamente empezó a hablar.

-_¿Qué es lo que quieren?_-decía entre serio y enojado el zorro, en parte porque quería descansar un poco.

-_Simplemente quería hablar contigo, no se te hace que su entrenamiento es demasiado... ¿salvaje?_-contestaba desde la oscuridad una persona.

-_No sé a qué te refieres, además, es necesario así cuando empiece el verdadero entrenamiento estará mejor preparado para soportarlo_.-decía el Kitsune.- (_Además, me encanta hacerle sufrir kukuku_)- pensaba el zorro.

-_No me refiero en cuanto a las pesas, o a las vueltas que le haces hacer._-replicaba en un tono un tanto amigable.-_ Si no me refiero a que es demasiado enfocado a lo físico, estas dejando de lado su mente, sino no sabrá hacer estrategias en combate..._-decía mientras era interrumpido por el gran zorro.

-_Cuando llegue el momento de que hagas tu parte, tú te puedes encargar personalmente de esa parte...-_le contestaba el gigantesco zorro.- _Así que si eso es todo, voy a descansar._- terminaba cortante.

-_Hmp_- resignado la sombra se acercó al Kitsune, subiendo a su lomo acostándose a lado de otro bulto.

-_(Espero te hagas muy fuerte, Naruto)_.- pensaba mientras se acomodaba y se disponía a descansar.

* * *

-(_¡¿Queeeeeé?_)- Grito el rubio, ante la orden que recibía-(_Pero, Kyuubi-sensei, es simplemente imposible caminar sobre el agua_)- le contestaba seguro, pero a la vez un poco curioso de pensar que tal vez fuera posible.

- _Claro que se puede mocoso_.- le contestaba enfadado el zorro.-_En teoría, es lo mismo que escalar árboles, con la diferencia que tienes que estar variando el flujo, debido a que el agua, no es sólida..._- le contestaba el zorro al mismo tiempo que le daba un ejemplo mental. Naruto asintió la cabeza mientras veía con determinación el lago, entonces dio un gran salto hacia el lago cayendo justo en el medio del lago, ya estaba pensando que lo había logrado cuando se 'cayo', empapándose todo, a como pudo salió del lago, y sacudiéndose casi como un perro, se secaba un poco, ante la risas de burla del Kyuubi.

- (_No es gracioso Kyuubi-sensei_).- le decía mientras ponía su típica cara de frustración, simplemente fue bastante frustrante pasar de creer que ya lo había logrado a caerse en medio del lago, para colmo el agua estaba muy fría, pero era mejor no quejarse, al fin y al cabo, suficiente tenía que le hubiera aumentado las pesas hace poco como para volver a quejarse.

Tras recibir algunos consejos de su prisionero; mas no sin recibir unas cuantas burlas más al estilo "_Quien viera así al próximo Hokage_", "_Pareces un gatito_", o cosas por el estilo; se dirigió nuevamente al lago pero esta vez a la orilla, así se la llevo el resto del día, cuando parecía que ya lo había logrado nuevamente se caía, hasta casi al anochecer por fin lo había logrado, podía caminar sobre el agua, el chico simplemente corría por todo el lago, practicando su control de chakra a la vez, y aunque varias veces estuvo a punto de caerse, lograba volver a tener control para evitarlo, ya después el zorro le dijo que a partir del día siguiente tendría que dar ciertas vueltas sobre el lago, tras escuchar a su sensei, se quedó parado en donde estaba arriba del lago, agachándose para tocar el agua en el cual estaba parado "_Increíble_" pensaba para sí mismo el rubio y con una última sonrisa se dirigió a su apartamento ignorando a los aldeanos, ya que comprendía porque lo miraban de esa forma, más no le importaba ya que sabía que solo eran unos ignorantes de la verdad.

* * *

Así siguió su rutina de entrenamiento practicando control de chakra por el resto de la semana, el Kyuubi viendo su ahora mejorado control de Chakra le dijo que ahora practicaría otra forma de control de Chakra, el rubio esperaba expectante lo que diría su maestro, ya que no se podía imaginar que sería esta vez, ya había escalado árboles y caminado sobre el agua, ya no se le ocurría nada hasta que empezó hablar el Kyuubi.

- Ahora, practicaras caminar sobre la cascada que esta al fondo del lago...-dijo el Kyuubi de forma seria- de esta forma juntas los 2 'problemas' caminar sobre el agua... y caminar de forma vertical.-Termino diciendo el Kyuubi. Esperaba que reclamara el rubio, pero este no reclamo, ya que había descubierto que lo que le decía su sensei no era imposible, así que simplemente se quedó callado esperando algún ejemplo mental, y cuando lo vio, se fue al fondo del lago, a empezar a practicar.

Ya una vez en frente de la cascada de unos 8 metros de alto con forma de cortina de agua, y atravesándola se podía apreciar una especie de cueva, empezó a correr y de un pequeño salto intento sujetarse a la corriente descendiente, algunos intentos la atravesaba y en otras lograba detenerse, aunque al final se caía era algo sumamente complicado, pero no se rendiría, tenía que lograrlo tenía que tener un buen control sobre su chakra. Así continuo intentando e intentando una y otra vez, le tomo cerca de 4 días por fin dominarlo, sin duda no dejaba de sorprenderle pensaba el Kyuubi, cuando le dio dicha tarea pensó que le llevaría algunas semanas, al fin y al cabo era algo verdaderamente complicado, pero al parecer el chico no era tan idiota después de todo, tal vez, realmente era una máscara para la demás gente... , ahora al fin había llegado el momento de hablar con el rubio en "persona".

- Naruto... - decía el Kyuubi, mientras el rubio dejaba de practicar su al fin logrado ejercicio, aunque un poco sorprendido de que no le dijera mocoso, pero no sabía si eso era bueno o no- Tenemos que hablar- dijo seriamente el Kyuubi.

- (Pues... habla) – decía el rubio. - En persona quiero decir- completaba el Kitsune.

-(¿En persona, quieres decir, en mi mente?) - decía extrañado el adicto al ramen – Exacto – Le contestaba el zorro súper-desarrollado. - (¿Cómo?) - le preguntaba interesado el rubio – Solamente tienes que ponerte como si fueras a meditar, y piensas en donde yo estoy, en la celda- le contestaba simplemente al rubio.

El jinchuriki del Kyuubi, haciéndole caso a su sensei y a la vez prisionero, se dirigía a la orilla del lago, pero el Kitsune le dijo que sería más 'útil' que fuera en medio del lago para no desperdiciar su tiempo de entrenamiento, ante lo cual un poco dudoso accedió el rubio. Se puso en la posición que le había indicado el zorro para después poco a poco ir poniendo su mente en blanco, hasta un punto donde todo se puso de un intenso blanco para después difuminarse y de un instante a otro estar ya en la anteriormente visitada cloaca.

Estaba en frente de la enorme jaula que mantenía encerrado al Kyuubi, y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le ha preguntado ¿Porque ataco Konoha?, pero eso sería en otra ocasión, ahora lo importante era saber para que le hablaba en "persona" el Kyuubi. Mientras miraba detenidamente la reja, aunque para su sorpresa no podía lograr divisar al Kyuubi, si podía sentir que el Zorro se encontraba ahí adentro. Tan atento estaba viendo hacia la reja que no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro que había alguien aparte del Kyuubi y el ahí.

-Hola- le decía el sujeto- mientras el rubio volteaba a verlo - ¿Y… cómo has estado? - mostrándole una sonrisa muy parecida a las que daba el mismo.

-¿Tú?-preguntaba débilmente el rubio pero fue rápidamente interrumpido- Si Naruto, yo soy tu padre – mientras se rascaba la nuca, realmente nervioso ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de Naruto, solo podía esperar detrás de esa sonrisa que ocultaba su tremenda tristeza por haberlo dejado solo por una aldea que… bueno solo podía pensar que de haber sabido como seria tratado su hijo todo sería mucho, mucho más diferente...

No pudo evitar llevarse una sorpresa ante el golpe que le dio su hijo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones y dejándola sin esta por unos instantes, obligando a que se apoyara momentáneamente

-Eso...- decía débilmente el rubio- esto es por sepárate y dejarme solo – decía en un tono fuerte pero que se notaba que intentaba contener detrás de esta su tristeza y dolor - ¡¿Tienes idea por todo lo que he pasado!- decía mientras se le quebraba la voz - ¿Todas esas noches donde te necesitaba… tienes idea de lo que se siente que te odien sin saber porque?– concluía mientras intentaba serenarse pero no sin antes lanzar un puño que iba directo a la cabeza de Minato que solo veía al suelo inundado, de forma bastante seria y triste


End file.
